Love Letters
by Accsidental Badger
Summary: [One Shot] [UnohanaZaraki] Zaraki Kenpachi, master of poetry! Ok, maybe not, but he can try, right? Either way this'll be one hard task.


**Love Letters**

* * *

**Welcome to my one-shot fic about Zaraki Kenpachi, master of poetry! Or maybe not? What could such a calm and peaceful woman like Unohana Retsu like more then some wonderful poetry? Oh so Kenpachi is told. If only he knew how to write some…**

**Yes, I got bored. So I decided to do a one-shot Bleach fic! As you do when bored. So give it a chance, drop a line and all that poo. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Kenpachi bent down once again and snarled slightly, he stood in his room, which really couldn't be identified for all the broken furniture that lay around him as his own personal battlefield. He pulled the one final draw out, but just as most of the others, it was empty.

Then it was broken. In a wrath it had been slammed against the floor and broken in half, now lying in front of the bulky man with the rest of his broken possessions.

"Yachiru, where's my quill?" He barked.

The pink haired girl looked confused, as he sat on the bed behind him, kicking her legs back and fourth. She was not surprised by the actions she had taken, nor did she seem too happy about it as usual. She suddenly smiled. "You don't have a quill."

Zaraki blinked, "I don't have a quill…" He muttered, trying to contain his anger. He turned around, away from the pink-haired midget and barked. "Damnit."

"Why do you need a quill, Ken-Chan?" Yachiru asked, the same smile plastered from ear to ear. "Are you going to stab someone with it?" she asked once again as her eyes grew wide. She seemed to be surprising herself with hr own ideas, before her friend had even answered the question.

Zaraki grinned for a moment, looking like he was considering it, and then quickly shook his head around, listening to the tone of the bells.

He turned again and looked down at the kid as she continued to smile, she was sat on her hands and her body swayed slightly from side to side. "I…" he muttered, and then looked like he was thinking. "Um…well…." He turned around again. "I need sake."

**-- Flashback –**

"How's that, Zaraki-San?" Retsu asked, she was looking at him with her same dull eyes, and yet they seemed to offer some sort of vibrancy to his own. He didn't look at her for a second, he was much more concerned with the battle that had just taken place.

He grunted slightly, and looked at the trickle of blood out of the corner of his eyes, a smirk erupting from one side of his gruff face.

"I didn't need any help, I'm happy." He grunted once again.

Retsu didn't seem to even attempt to want to argue with the man, she knew what the 11th squad captain was like. For a second he thought he saw a smile cover her face also, and his head turned slightly. She bowed her head a little. "That's good to know." she said.

There was a pause for a second, the 4th squad captain didn't look like she was going to leave. She stood where she had been stood for the past while, looking at Kenpachi who sat on the table, looking a bit distant.

"So, did you win?" Retsu asked.

"No." Came the answer from Kenpachi. But he did not seem to angered about it. Retsu looked up at him, wondering whom it could have been he lost too. Then she noticed the for filled look on his face and once again smiled. For one of her patients to look happy in this shape was an achievement.

"Excuse me Zaraki Kenpachi," She said calmly, "But I have to leave." With that the woman turned her back on the man and began to walk slowly towards the door of the hut. Her hands, as ever clasped in front of her.

"Unohana-San…" He managed to grunt, before he could stop himself.

She looked over her shoulder, the bottom half of her face shielded by her hair and tilted her head, "Yes?" She asked. But received no answer.

He may have been brave, but he wasn't ready for this yet.

She turned her head and looked up at the portion of sky she could see from her view near the door, smiling to herself. "If you're wounds still ache, don't hesitate to call on me, 11TH-Squad-Captain-San." She said, muttering the last words the pair spoke before she left, into the open air.

**-- End Flashback –**

"Ken-Chan, look!" Yachiru cried, holding up a quill to the large man. He was sat on his table, looking as if he was thinking (be afraid), where his vice-captain had appeared from nowhere.

"What's that?" Zaraki asked, looking down at the tool eagerly, as if it was some sort of weapon.

Yachiru did not answer at first, she looked at him as if he was joking, and then realised he wasn't. For a second she blinked, and then she laughed again. "Silly Ken-Chan, it's a quill!" she asked, the same quill he had asked for no less then a few minutes ago.

"Ugh… you got one then, eh Yachiru-Chan?" he asked, not sounding overjoyed. In fact he had rather hoped she wouldn't find one, it will have saved him this task.

Yachiru leaned over the desk where he sat and placed the quill on the piece of paper in front of him and looked up once again at her captain. "What's it for?" she asked, impatient to know as ever, and this time she wouldn't accept anything but the truth.

Zaraki narrowed his eyes and looked in the opposite direction, trying to avoid her and her question. To his horror though the pink-haired midget appeared once again in the direction he had been looking. "Tell me!" she snapped, still grinning as she did so.

"Well…" He muttered. "Stabbing people."

Yachiru's expression erupted into that of excitement once again. "Cool!" she grinned up at Kenpachi who returned her a false smile to keep her happy. "Can I seeeeeee?" she asked, but he knew it wasn't a question.

"Hm." Kenpachi thought for a second and looked down at her, "Go find me someone to stab then." He told her.

Yachiru put a hand to her forehead in a salute before kicking from the floor and running out of the hut, in Lord knows what direction. But Kenpachi wasn't paying any attention; he was already turned on the piece of paper.

He grinned to himself, strangely proud of the trick he had just played, 'Clever' he thought. Putting himself in the write frame of mind for the hardest task of his life.

The man picked up the quill and stared down at the paper.

Nothing.

**-- Flashback –**

"So beautiful…" Ayasegawa muttered, flicking his dark hair back. From his place sat besides the third-seat in the corner of the hut he had just witnessed the same scene as Ikkaku.

The bald man narrowed his eyes at the man and thumped him in the side, taking Ayasegawa by surprise. "What are you talking about?" Ikkaku asked, dully.

"You can't see it?" Yumichika asked, sounding fairly shocked. "No wonder, you're so ugly…"

All Zaraki heard from the corner was a loud crash, and the slight scream of the familiar fifth-seat of his division. His eyes narrowed in their direction, but he did not bother to move. "What the hell are you idiots doing?" he barked at them, causing them both to freeze.

"Talking about… Um… well Captain-Sama, you and 4th-squad-captain-San." Ayasegawa muttered, rubbing his neck and rearranging his hair due from where Ikkaku had hit him.

Kenpachi tilted his head, "What?"

"We know." This next sentence would either go very badly, and result in death, or turn into something very disturbed, and result in being confused. "You like her, don't you?"

BANG.

Ikkaku leaned over the grounded fifth-seat and raised on eyebrow, putting a finger to his chin. "Smooth." He taunted, but Ayasegawa didn't seem in the right frame of mind to answer him.

"I don't know what the hell you're on about, Ayasegawa." Kenpachi snarled at him, returning from his place standing over the man to sitting down, ignoring his wounds.

"Now I understand, I saw it too." Ikkaku muttered, "Unohana…"

"YOU TOO!" Kenpachi turned his head, "You're all idiots."

Ayasegawa got up slowly, having problems doing so after having just been crushed by his captain. "Ok, deny you're love." he said under his breath, "You know a woman like Unohana-San, would probably adore some poetry." He thought to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean…" Zaraki hissed, if he could have been bothered he would probably be over there right now beating the brains out of the man.

"Oh nothing." He smiled, shrugging. "I'm just pointing it out. Poetry, so beautiful."

Ikkaku closed his eyes. "Oh, you're doomed." he sighed.

**-- End Flashback –**

"YACHIRU! I NEED MORE PAPER" He barked, throwing yet another piece of paper behind him and out of his view. After getting no answer Kenpachi paused for a minute, looking around. "Yachiru…?" he asked.

That's when he remembered his vice-captain wasn't with him, as he had sent her away on a false-errand, no doubt she would bring some poor low-ranker back anyway.

He sighed and slipped down his chair, finding another piece of paper he had already ATTEMPTED to write on, and turning it over. He didn't care if it was scruffy, and he didn't know if Unohana would or not.

"Think Zaraki…" He cursed himself.

As he did so he began to remember certain random things, mostly things Yachiru would come out with, and then the odd random long-word that Ayasegawa would mutter. He put the quill to the paper and wrote something.

It took him a while.

It was fair to say, Zaraki Kenpachi was not the most gifted in literacy. After ten more minutes, he had come out with one word, his head leaned down over the paper, his eyes narrowed with concentration.

* * *

"Where is it…" Isane cursed to herself. She stood up, giving up her search after what she was sure had been a long time. She had looked all over her quarters, but she could not find her quill. "Hm…" she turned around, and looked to the door of her captain's room.

Slowly moving over to it the vice captain leaned up her arm and knocked on the door, patiently awaiting an answer.

When there was no answer Isane blinked for a second, guessing Retsu must have been somewhere else, possibly at the medical quarters. She pushed the door opened slightly, not wanting to intrude.

Luckily the wooden holder was close to the door and she did not even have to step into the room to even reach for one of the quills leaning inside it. One she had it clasped in her fingers she leant back, closing the door.

What the woman had not seen was the piece of rough-looking paper that had laid on the desk behind the door, meant for Unohana Retsu. Something was written on it, and it was not neat.

However with the force of the door, the scrap paper had raised up and flown through the air, making it's way out of the window and into the sky, as it slowly began to turn dark.

* * *

"Ugh…" he muttered, not quite sure where he was. He was a new recruit to the eleventh squad, and hence he was a bit unsure of where he was going. To anyone he would act bigheaded, but when he was on his own it was a different story.

Suddenly something hit him in the face, almost sending him flying backwards in shock. The man reached up and peeled the paper from his face. It was scrap; it looked crumpled, and had been flying from no where.

"What the…" he muttered, trying to make sense of it.

But before he could do anything else he heard something behind him and turned quickly, to see a pink blur, before a little girl had appeared in front of him.

The man dropped the paper, not caring about it to much once he was faced with the scene in front of him. "Um… Liutenent Kusajishi-Sama?" He muttered, scared of the evil look the child had in her eyes.

Yachiru smiled and tilted her head, seemingly confused as his greeting. "Hello!" she waved, "Captain Ken-Chan wants to see you!" she smiled.

All that could be heard next was a rather long scream.


End file.
